Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to event venue communications systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to wireless transmission of information recorded at a performance area of an event venue or relevant to fantasy league games to mobile devices in an eventgoer area of the event venue.
Description of the Related Art
Larger events, such as concerts or sporting events, are typically held in larger event venues, such as stadiums. Typically, event venues include a performance area, such as a sport field, or a sport arena, or a sport court, or a concert stage, or a lecture stage. Typically, event venues include an eventgoer area, such as stadium seating, bleachers, theater seating, or a standing room eventgoer area. Typically, some parts of the eventgoer area provide better views or better acoustics of parts of events occurring within the performance area than other parts of the eventgoer area. Some portions of an event (e.g., sport team “huddle” meetings), even though they occur at the performance area, might not normally be visible or audible to the eventgoer area at all.
Fantasy leagues (e.g., such as “fantasy football,” “fantasy baseball,” “fantasy basketball”) are popular statistical games allowing fantasy league players compete against each other by managing “fantasy” groups of real sport players or position units selected from real sports teams, and win by comparing real statistics associated with those sport players (e.g., touchdowns or goals made by each sport player, interceptions or blocks by each sport player, defenses by each sport player, offensive passes by each sport player, and other sport plays or moves by each sport player) and position units. Fantasy league players playing in a fantasy league are often interested in learning as much as they can about individual sport players (e.g., learning about sport players' injuries, diets, relationships, recreational habits, personal lives, or anything else that might affect their ability to physically play well or mentally focus well) in order to select the most competitive “fantasy” group.
Traditionally, the field of digital communications includes wired and wireless transfer of information. Digital communications may include direct communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device, and may also include “indirect” communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device, through one or more “intermediary” or “middleman” devices, and eventually to a recipient device.
One example of wired transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Local Area Network (LAN) from a sender device to a router through a sender Ethernet cable, and from the router to a recipient device through a recipient Ethernet cable.
One example of wireless transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Bluetooth protocol connection. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) from a sender device to a router through a wireless Wi-Fi connection, and from the router to a recipient device through a wireless Wi-Fi connection. Another example of wireless transfer is Visible Light Communication (VLC).
Traditional wireless communications may be received and read by any recipient device within a range in which information transmitted wirelessly by a sender device can be interpreted. In some cases, information transmitted wirelessly by a sender may be within range of an unintended recipient.
Advertising a brand, a product, or a service is often an effective means for a business to obtain new customers and reinforce loyalty in existing customers. Advertising can be particularly effective if targeted at the correct audience, such as when a sport fan is told that buying a particular product will support his/her favorite team. Often, seating at sport stadiums during sporting events is divided into “sections” devoted to fans of one of the teams playing.
Advertising can be a particularly useful source of revenue during sporting events, such as football games. By using advertising, revenues may be raised, the cost of tickets may be brought down, and more fans may be allowed to go to a particular sports game.
Thus, a means of event venue communication with eventgoers participating in fantasy leagues is needed.